orbitinghumancircusfandomcom-20200213-history
Leticia Saltier
Leticia Saltier is introduced in episode 1 as the chief stagehand of the Orbiting Human Circus of the air. Like most characters, little is known about her life outside the radio show. She is shown to be a very capable (if sometimes hotheaded) employee. She is adept at managing the other stagehands, making sure that they do their jobs to keep the show running smoothly while also following safety procedures. Leticia is shown to be very strong multiple times throughout the show, moving the heavy tape machine by herself in episode 1 and carrying John after he becomes hypnotized in episode 5. Julian Koster also talks about her strength in the bonus episode. When asked how much she can dead lift, he states that she didn't really need the hand truck to lift the polar bear in episode 7, and that in fact the hand truck was not originally in the script. In that episode he also states that she once beat Jacques at arm wrestling, though Jacques "really doesn't like to talk about that". Like most characters, the version of her that has been so far exists only in Julian's daydreams, and nothing is known about the real-life version of her. Relationships Julian the Janitor She often seems to dislike Julian, although this is likely because her main goal is to keep the show running smoothly, and he tends to obstruct that goal. In episode 5, after discovering that he "stole" the tape machine and listened to the feature presentation, she threatens to beat him with her belt in order to "make him remember" to listen to her orders. She also threatens to kick him out of the janitor's closet and stop him form using the stagehand shower, though she never seems to carry out these threats. It is possible that she was not serious, as she also "threatens" to knock Jacques's teeth out in episode 4. At the same time, she also seems to care deeply about Julian, at least outside of the context of the radio show, and becomes incredibly distressed when he is mauled by the polar bear in episode 7. She and Coco are the only ones seen visiting Julian in his hospital room. John Cameron Her relationship with John is mostly unclear at this point, though it is possible that they are friends. While she does call him "Mr. Cameron" in episode 7, she becomes very upset at his hypnosis in episode 5, screaming out "John" when she sees him. They are seen embracing in episode 8 during what they think is going to be the last episode of the Orbiting Human Circus. Jacques She and Jacques appear to be friends, at least to some extent. They have multiple friendly conversations in episode 4, once teasing each other about being in love with Julian, and once with Leticia making sure Jacques stays safe while building a set piece, leading to him teasing her about caring about him. Downstairs Neighbor She is twice seen talking to her downstairs neighbor, once retelling the cricket's story and once relaying the events after the hypnosis incident. She seems comfortable with the neighbor, laughing and joking with them. Nothing else is known about the neighbor or their relationship.